


Distract Me

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto gets himself stuck after a cave in and starts to panic. It's a good thing Noctis can provide a good distraction.





	Distract Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I failed with kinktober and just gonna be done with it this year. We'll try again next year haha! 
> 
> Kinktober free day: Stuck in a wall

Prompto shivers a little, moving closer to Noctis as they walk through the dark cave. It's creepy, almost like they're being watched, but he knows there can't be anything. They had already destroyed all the creatures in this room. The world around them shakes violently, almost knocking him off his feet. “Noctis! Look out!” he shouts, grabbing the back of his friends shirt and yanking him out of the way just as several tons of rubble fall to the ground, cutting them off from the rest of the group. 

Noctis stares at the rubble, shocked and confused and a little scared now that their only exit is cut off. “Fuck, what are we going to do? Gladio?” he shouts, moving towards the wall. “Ignis? Are you guys alright?” he asks, pushing on rocks to see if any of them will give. One goes through, and a small stream of dust tickles over his fingers, but nothing else falls to replace it. He ducks down, peering through it. “You guys alright?” he asks. 

Ignis meets his eyes on the other side. “We're quite alright, your majesty. What about you, are both of you alright?” He sounds worried, and Noctis knows he has the right to be. That very well could have killed them all, if it weren't for Prompto's quick thinking. Suddenly, he spins around to check for Prompto and sees his friend hovering nearby, looking pretty worried himself. 

“Yeah, we're both good. A little shaken up, but good.” He leans down once more to look at them, this time greeted with a view of Gladio. “I think if we can get some of these rocks out of the way, we can get through this area,” Noctis says, gesturing at the place he made a hole. “Won't hurt to try as long as we're careful.” 

“Good plan,” Gladio responds. “Stand back, charmless. I'm gonna try moving some rocks. Don't want your royal ass to get smashed.” He starts to push and pull at rocks in that section, thanking Ignis for his help. Even Prompto moves to join in, all knowing they can't risk Noctis getting squashed by rocks, not when he has a quest to complete. Eventually the hole seems big enough for someone to climb through. 

“I'll test it,” Prompto says, smiling at Noctis. “Can't risk royalty, right?” he teases, leaning in to kiss Noctis once before putting his hand on the rock at the bottom. When he tries to go through with both hands out, he doesn't quite fit, so he backs up to try again, this time only using one arm so that he can turn his shoulders. It seems to be working pretty well until the rock beside him shifts a little and his hips get lodged in with his wrist, and too much movement only gets him more stuck. “Fuck, guys, I can't move. Please tell me this thing isn't coming down on me,” he whispers, eyes a little wet as panicked tears well up. He feels Noctis grab onto his trapped hand and rub it soothingly, which forces him to slow his breathing and calm down. 

Once he's sure Prompto is willing to listen, Ignis speaks. “I think it's stable for the time being, granted you don't twist to much in there, you should be fine. We can't risk pushing any rocks with you in the middle.” He crouches in front of Prompto and cups his cheek gently. “Don't panic, we're going to go get help. There ought to be someone back in town with mining experience, I'm sure they know how to free someone from a cave in. You have Noctis with you, so you'll be alright.” He rubs his thumb beneath his eye, swiping away a few tears. “I promise we'll be back for you both, Prompto. Stay safe, love.” He stands upright and nods at him before gently tugging Gladio along behind him. 

Prompto watches them go, then lets out a shaky breath. “Igs and Gladdy went to get help,” he calls out, squeezing Noctis' hand. “I know it's kinda dangerous but can you push my ass, maybe we can get me out and work on the rocks to get you through. I don't want to be stuck in here that long.” 

“Yeah, sure, I can try that, but I'm gonna have to let go of your hand!” Noctis shouts, voice muffled. 

“Go ahead, I'll live,” he replies, planting his feet firmly on the ground so that he'll have better leverage. This sucks, he thinks, but at least it isn't Noctis like this, he reasons. “Ready whenever you are!” he calls, finally letting go of the grip on Noctis' hand. He puts his other hand on the rock underneath him, pushing himself forward as Noctis pushes on his ass. 

Prompto's body shifts forward slightly, grinding his crotch into the rock. He clenches his teeth at the feeling, telling his body that this isn't really the time to be thinking about that. He shifts a little more, dick twitching in his pants at the pressure, but the moment Noctis' hands leave his ass he slides back to where he was before. His face burns with embarrassment, hoping his boyfriend doesn't notice the way he's being effected by this. 

“Wanna try again?” Noctis asks loudly, hands returning to his ass but not putting any pressure, not until he knows Prompto wants to be pushed through. 

“Yeah, go ahead. Can't hurt, right?” Prompto responds, twisting his wrist a little in the hopes of making it smaller. This time, when his crotch grinds into the rock, he can't stop himself from moaning out loud. The hands on his ass jump a little in surprise, then let go him completely. 

“Are you getting off on this?” Noctis' voice is coloured with surprise, but not judgement. “I mean dude, I know this was a kink of yours, but I didn't think you'd get off to actually being stuck in a wall.” 

Prompto's face gets redder. He can't deny what Noctis said, but he's still embarrassed by it. “Yeah, I guess I kinda am,” he responds instead of trying to defend himself. “Don't judge me! You're into some weird ass shit too, Noct!” he shouts back, kicking out a leg at Noctis, though he's not surprised when it's caught and set back down. 

“Not judging you!” Noctis laughs after saying that, causing Prompto to pout. His hands return to his ass, though this time caressing him instead of trying to push against him. “Want me to fuck you, Prom? Like in the porn you look at?” Noctis' hand is in his own again, sliding their fingers together as he gently touches Prompto's ass. 

Prompto hums in thought, then decides that it's pretty unlikely the other two will get back in time to see this. This might be his only opportunity to fill this fantasy, and he's honestly getting harder just at the thought. “Yeah, if you can get my pants down without ripping them,” he calls back. He lets go of Noctis' hand once more, groaning a little as Noctis pulls on his hips a little, shifting him back slightly. The rock scrapes his skin, but he can't bring himself to care. 

It's weird to not be able to see Noctis, he thinks, as his pants are yanked down. They stop at his thighs, and Prompto wonders if Noctis is being lazy or if he just can't get them any further down. Slick fingers press between his ass cheeks, two pressing inside of him right away. He groans at the feeling, head hanging down a little. This position is nearly painful. It's annoying that he can't prop his head up on anything, but he'll just have to deal with it. 

When a third finger presses into him, he moans loudly, trying to press back for more. “Noctis, fuck, please baby,” he calls, running his free hand through his hair to have something. It's weird to not be able to touch Noctis, to not be able to see him, to not be able to really hear him. But oh, when Noctis touches him, it's like he feels everything that much more. Prompto clenches around the fingers as they slip from him, and he swears he can almost hear a laugh. 

Noctis' cock feels bigger, he swears, as he slides inside. Prompto lets out a soft sound, free hand coming down to prop against the wall. “Fuck yes,” he whispers when Noctis starts to slowly thrust into him, smiling a little when Noctis' fingers intertwine with his own. This feels amazing, it's everything he wanted out of this kink, he decides. Noctis' hand clutches his hip as his pace picks up, pulling him backwards a little more. The rock scraped Prompto's stomach and hips as his shirt pulls up. 

“Fuck, Noct, Gods, don't stop fucking me, baby!” he shouts, nails digging into the rock he's hanging over. He can't seem to keep his voice down, and he prays to any god that will listen that the rescue party doesn't arrive. Noctis' nails dig into his already raw skin, pulling another moan from his lips. Prompto gets up on the balls of his feet, giving Noctis better leverage to thrust deeper into him. Faintly, he can hear Noctis moaning too, and he loves that Noctis is also getting off on this. 

“Harder, Noct, fuck!” he calls out, clenching around him. Prompto's so close, can feel his orgasm right there, he just needs that last little nudge to go over the edge. One particularly good thrust sends him over, and he screams as he comes on the rocks. Noctis' pace doesn't stutter in the slightest, and he continues to fuck Prompto until he's coming inside of him. 

“You like that?” Noctis calls, trying to get Prompto's pants back onto his hips without hurting him. Prompto wiggles about to help out, but only ends up with more sore, scraped spots on his skin. 

“I loved it, thanks baby!” he shouts back, lowering himself to the balls of his feet again. The cave goes silent after that, and it grates on Prompto's nerves. He can't even reach his phone to have something to do. Humming doesn't help and neither does bouncing his foot. He's more than glad when he hears Gladio's voice echoing off the walls. 

It takes them a while to decide on a course of action, and find that pushing him back through the hole will be easier than pulling him through, then they can get to work on removing the wall. Noctis' hands return to his hips while Gladio's rest on his shoulders. On a call, he's pushed and pulled until he falls back, landing on Noctis. Prompto scrambles to pull his pants up the rest of the way, just getting the belt buckled as Ignis peers through the hole to check on them. 

Water bottles are passed to them, which are gladly opened and chugged. Prompto holds Noctis' hand tightly, stressed once more now that they're practically alone in the dark part of the cave. He honestly thinks he preferred being stuck in the hole to this. He's grateful when Noctis holds him close, squinting into the light as the rock wall is brought down, allowing them to escape. Prompto doesn't remember the last time he moved so quickly, grinning as he rounds the corner and sucks in fresh air.


End file.
